PC:Lin (TheWalrus)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Fluff Description: Height: 5'5" Weight: 112 lbs Eyes: White Hair: Long, Blonde with purple tips Age: 33 Lin is not anything special as far as changelings go, except that she is slightly shorter than average. She almost never appears in her natural form, though, so a detailed description of it would serve little purpose. Most of her time is spent as her lifelong alias of Lillian Morado. Aliases: Lillian Morado: Lin's preferred alias, and most commonly used, Lillian is a human woman who matches Lin in age, height, and weight. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is usually seen in elegant attire in public, but wears extra protective leather when in combat. She often seems lost in thought, and can often be found reading in her spare time (usually outdoors). Shosuro: A tiefling whom Lin used as an alias during some of her time in the Kingdom of Jade. She has gold eyes and long purple hair, and stands 6' tall. She seems very cautious about trusting others, and prefers to keep to herself. Kelgarin: A male dwarf merchant who likes to drink. Lin uses this typically when visiting areas heavily populated by dwarves. Background: Lin was born into a small, close-knit group of changelings who live together as humans in a secluded valley far from the Transitive Isles. The changelings run a mercenary organization that dispatches members to fight all over the world to fight, and individual members often take on different forms depending on the place they are being sent. Because of this the group seems large and diverse to outsiders, but is really just a handful of changelings who change depending on what is needed. Of the group, Lin was always the quiet one. She was good at fighting but found more entertainment from things like reading, or designing clothing. She loved the human body, and spent most of her time (even in private) as her human alias, Lillian. She would make dresses for her to wear and spend time dressing up in her creations. Lin's parents were more focused on the mercenary business than Lin was and constantly pushed her to train more, so she was never rusty at her swordsmanship. She was also very much a perfectionist, so she pushed herself to do well at her swordplay even when it was not her favorite thing to do. When she reached 15 years of age she began receiving missions in which she was dispatched to other lands to fight. She steadily became known as one of the better fighters, and eventually was one of the higher ranking members of the organization. At 27 she received orders to help fight the Oni in the Kingdom of Jade. For a few years she did so, and witnessed all sorts of horrors that disturbed her greatly. It was also the first place she ever saw tieflings at, and saw how they were treated much the same way as her own race. She began to admire the tieflings' ability to deal with such treatment without the ability to change their appearance, so she decided try living as her natural self. The result was, unsurprisingly, that the people who had once trusted her as a comrade in arms now shunned her, and wanted her gone. She left the Kingdom of Jade, but decided not to return to her family and the mercenary organization she had been a part of her whole life. She had seen new things and she wanted to see more. She began wandering, and has been wandering ever since. Personality: Lin is quiet, but not shy. She is a perfectionist at everything she does, even if it is not something she wants to do. Her hobbies mostly do not involve other people, but she won't refuse a challenge if someone thinks they are better than her. Because of this she can sometimes seem arrogant, and she is often overly-confident in her own abilities. She likes the color purple more than any other, and often wears purple clothing. In fact, most of her aliases have purple present in them somewhere. Hooks: *Lin does not like to back down from a challenge, and is always happy to prove she is better than someone *Lin will take what opportunities she can to sit and read, even if the time isn't exactly appropriate *Lin likes elegant clothing and fashion, and will often go out of her way to talk about it *Lin has developed a great deal of respect for tieflings, and will often side with them if she feels they are being ill-treated *Lin would prefer to avoid the Kingdom of Jade if possible, as she does not want to see anyone she fought with her there anytime soon, due to the circumstances of her departure. *Lin is very insecure about her natural appearance. She has grown attached to her human persona, and has grown to not like her natural look. Kicker: Lin wants to see more of the world, and perhaps try to improve the relationships between the races in what little way she can. She already witnessed a race that was looked down upon like her own, and is now curious what other sorts of races there are like her own - outcast and distrusted by the others. She will keep travelling until she feels she knows enough about the world, and until perhaps she can feel more secure about herself. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Saving Throws No Bonus Senses Attacks Basic Powers }} Note: Backstab isn't an attack itself, it just require me to do a basic attack, but I figured I'd just put this here anyway for ease of use since it modifies the hit chance. Class Features Thief *Sneak Attack: When you make an attack with a light blade, a hand crossbow, a shortbow, or a sling and hit an enemy granting combat advantage to you, that enemy takes extra damage based on your level (+2d6 for levels 1-10). You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. *Backstab: You gain the backstab power. *Weapon Finesse: When you make a melee basic attack, you can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. In addition, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage rolls of weapon attacks using light blades, hand crossbows, short bows, and slings. *First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. *Rogue's Trick: You gain two tricks at level 1. Racial Features Changeling *Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight *Shapechanger: You are a shapechanger; you can alter your appearance. As such, you are subject to effects and conditions that affect shapechangers. *Mental Defense: You have a +1 racial bonus to Will. *Change Shape: You have the changeling disguise power. *Changeling Trick: You have the changeling trick power. Skills Feats Level 1 *Weapon Proficiency: Rapier Background Benefits Military: Adds +2 to Endurance checks Equipment And 5gp, which weighs .1 lb Encumbrance: 56.1 lbs Normal Load: 130 lbs Heavy Load: 260 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 650 lbs Tracking Ministats Lillian Morado (Lin) Female Human (Changeling) Thief 1 Initiative: +5, Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 12, Senses: Normal AC:17 Fort:11 Reflex:17 Will:13 HP:25/25 Bloodied:12 Surges left:7/7 Surge Value:6 Action Points: 1 MBA: +8 to hit, 1d8+7 damage COLOR="DarkGreen"Changeling Disguise Ambush Trick Unbalancing Trick/COLOR COLOR="Red"Changeling Trick [] Backstab []/COLOR COLOR="DimGray"/COLOR Conditions: Edit History *'Edit on 7/7/11 around 4am CST:' Added basic attack damage to summary, replaced Light Blade Expertise Feat with Weapon Proficiency: Rapier Feat (and altered the affected categories accordingly), and replaced the Gritty Sergeant background benefit with the Military benefit (again, altering the affected categories accordingly). *'Edit on 7/7/11 around 6:30pm CST:' Fixed Feat field on Summary. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your feat field still lists Light Blade Expertise. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Status Not Approved Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Changeling Category:L4W:Thief Category:L4W:Rogue